


滑板

by P_eachyy



Category: Tin/Can - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_eachyy/pseuds/P_eachyy





	滑板

Can最近迷上了一项新的运动-滑板，傍晚时经常会拿着自己新买的长板去公寓附近的小公园里练习。

起初Tin也不是很在意，Can本就是体育生，喜欢运动也没什么，但当某一天Tin开车路过小公园看到了里面玩的正欢却半裸着上身的Can时脸黑了大半。

当机就下车用西装外套将自己的小男朋友裹住带回了家，“Tin你干什么，我的滑板都没拿！”

“以后不许再去。”Tin带着不容置疑的说。

“为什么！不行我要去！你这个独裁者！我才不听你的，脚长在我腿上你管不着。”Can皱起了眉头，有些不开心。

“一定要去？这么喜欢？”

“是啊是啊！”Can看事情有转机，一脸兴奋的转过身看着Tin。

Tin拿出手机打给了自己的助理，“Joy，我要买我家附近的那个公园，明天上班前把合同放我桌子上。”

Can一脸不可置信的看着Tin，“Tin你干什么？”

“你不是说很喜欢吗？以后你就能一个人玩了。”Tin说着就要挂电话。

Can扑了上去，抢过手机，“Joy哥，你别听他的，他瞎说的！他不买了！！”

“Tin你怎么能这样呢？”Can背过身气的鼓起了脸颊。

“不喜欢公园？那我把顶楼买了，给你建个U台，不行，顶楼太高了容易出事，要不改建一下地下停车库吧，还有underground的感觉，怎么样？”听起来一本正常，其实Tin眼里的笑意都要满溢出来了。

“什么怎么样，不怎么样！”Can气愤的转过头，扑坐到Tin的身上，抱着Tin的头发现Tin其实是在开玩笑，气消了大半，但仍有些气不过的在Tin的脸颊上咬了一口。

“为什么不穿衣服？”Tin回归了正题。

“他们...一起的那些朋友都是玩到尽兴又热的时候会脱掉的...所以...”Can越说越小声的低下了头。

“你可以继续去，但不要再脱衣服了，我会吃醋的，怎么能让别人看你的裸体呢？”Tin看Can低头害羞的样子心就软了，一边顺了顺他柔软的头发，一边温柔的说，Tin知道Can吃软不吃硬。

“好...好吧，下次不会了。”果然Can小朋友乖乖的点了点头。

“不过，我不介意你在家裸着滑滑板。”Tin的语气里带着一丝诱惑。

“那怎么行！家里是木地板。”

“在我身上啊。”Tin摸了摸Can裸露在外的小腿，顺着小腿往上，摸到了腰际，扣住了Can精瘦的细腰，带动着Can前后摆动了两下。

“你看，来回的晃动是不是和滑滑板一样？”说话间，Tin含住了Can粉色的唇瓣，说出的话已是含糊不清，两人也不在意，毕竟有更重要的事情要做。

体验在家‘滑滑板’。

Tin引导着Can半靠在自己的身上，抬手脱下了Can的衣服，从颈侧开始留下了一连串的小红印，然后带着惩罚性的重重咬了一口Can的茱萸。

Can的痛呼被Tin伸入的手指打断，尾音婉转变为了软糯的哼唧声，Can的小脑袋搁在Tin的颈窝处，一声高过一声的哼叫声，正慢慢侵蚀着Tin的大脑。

“Can坐上来。”Tin带着隐忍，诱导着意识迷糊的Can。

“然...后呢？”鼻音渐浓，带着撒娇懵懂的意味。

Tin最是看不得Can这样，搂着人狠狠的亲了两口，Can的眼中蒙上了水汽，雨过初晴般澄澈的眼睛里倒映着Tin的脸。

“我们慢慢来，不着急。”Can撑起身体扶着Tin的肩膀，慢慢往下坐，感受到Tin的热量正慢慢进入自己的身体，即将与自己融为一体，Can红了眼，感到有些难耐，放下了矜持，稍稍加快了沉腰的速度。

Tin看着Can带着红潮与情欲的小脸，疼惜的亲了亲他的脸颊，Can一手搂着Tin的脖子一手撑着他的肩膀，开始慢慢动了起来。

意识模糊时，还能想起滑滑板的事情，“不一样，来回动的感觉不一样。”

Tin被逗笑了，凑近Can的耳朵继续诱导他，“那你试试前后，我们慢慢来，慢慢找，总能找到。”

Can听话的开始前后摆动身体，感觉是相似了，但内里的空虚却越演越烈，“Tin，Can...觉得...这像学语车...嗯...难受... Tin...”

Tin搂着Can站起了身，从沙发底下拉出了另一块滑板，让Can站在上面，Can身体软绵绵的，掌握不了平衡，只能紧紧搂住Tin的脖子。

“这样...像了吗？”身下的动作带动了滑板的滚轮。

“Tin，Can站不稳了...别这样...”Can忍不住求饶，身体摇晃着有随时会倒下的危险，让他时刻紧绷着精神，Can想停下来，但Tin有力的律动带动着他让他不得不动。

Can觉得自己像是河面上的浮萍，Tin是自己的根茎，滑板是推动着自己的水流，自己只能牢牢抓住Tin才能不被带走。

Can支撑不住了，手脚并用的攀上了Tin的身体，细白的小腿紧紧的交缠在Tin的腰上，双手绕过Tin的脖颈抓住了Tin的头发。

“Tin...慢点... Can不行了... Can再也不去滑滑板了...唔...”Can被冲撞的话不成句，软糯的嗓音里带着委屈的湿意，哼哼唧唧间，竟是舒服的哭了起来，欢愉又苦恼。

最后在月色正浓浮云消散时，Can绷直了脚尖在Tin的带领下好似看到了U台顶端的风景，脑中一片空白，似有微风拂过脸颊，吹起了额发，顶端的风景竟是白色的，Tin正站在上面笑着看着Can，还没来得及疑惑，Can就累的昏睡了过去。

面色潮红，轻颤的睫毛顶端还挂着泪珠，肿胀的红唇微张着，嘀嘀咕咕的说着梦话，“不滑了... Can不滑了...”

Tin好笑的亲了亲Can的额头，轻声回答，“可以，Can可以滑，可以在Tin身上滑。”

“不了...不要了...”这是Can的回答。

Tin小心翼翼的将Can抱进了卧室，安顿好后才回到客厅收拾，看着脚下的黑色滑板，Tin似是想到了它的其他用处，将它又放回了沙发底下。

“‘滑板’确实挺好玩的。”Tin发出了这样一句感叹。

Can还会不会滑滑板？嗯...谁知道呢。

说不定到时候反倒是Tin会主动邀请呢。


End file.
